


The Rain

by murmured



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just love the rain it's so romantic, Napping in Baby in the rain, Sitting in Baby in the rain, however this fic isn't overtly romantic, just kind of implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured/pseuds/murmured
Summary: You and Dean are stuck in the rain, sitting in the car, waiting for Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 22





	The Rain

The rain pitters and patters against the windows of the beloved car. His eyes watch the rain as you watch him. You turn away, directing your own eyes to the rain drops racing down the glass, which was becoming foggy enough to draw patterns on. You refrain from doing so, hands deep in the pockets of your worn denim jacket. The rain makes you feel a little cold, so you pull your jacket closed and bring your knees to your chest. Dean turns to look at you. Usually he’d tell you to get your boots off the leather, but instead sees your mismatched socks and smiles to himself. The quiet is nice; the sound of the rain calming you to a point it feels almost meditative. You yawn and shift in your seat.  
“You tired?” he asks gently. You look to him, seeing the concerned look on his face.  
“A little.” you reply.  
“Sam’s gonna wait out the rain, he’s a while away ,” he says as he tucks his phone away. “so you can take a nap if you want.” he suggests. So you settle in, slouch down, get as comfortable as you can and slowly drift off to sleep. You’re in and out of consciousness, becoming aware for a few seconds before going back to your nap. You’ve shifted and you’ve slipped over, closer to Dean, close enough that your head is almost on his shoulder. He looks over again, at the expression on your face. It’s not necessarily funny or anything but it sparks a light chuckle to bounce in his chest. You shift again, half consciously, and your body is then nestled into his side. Dean stiffens, freezing as if someone was holding a knife to his back. He catches himself and takes a breath, relaxing and letting you mold into him. Time passes, the rain continues, Dean slips into light sleep, as you comfort each other with contact. It is not until a loud tapping is heard to your left that you’re brought out of the little world you had slipped into. Sam has a teasing smile on his face as you and his brother turn to him. You then realise how you had been sleeping, and the sight Sam had stumbled upon. You’re a little embarrassed, as is Dean. The rain has stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the rain, sorry.


End file.
